We have assisted in a series of studies examining the potential of peptide analogs as therapeutic agents when delivered by a novel administration route. We have provided androgen assays as one of the critical measures of drug effect in preliminary studies in rodents and assisted in the development/implementation of assays for the analog in serum. Data from these studies did not support further treatment modality development and additional planned efforts were terminated.